Debe ser una broma
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Lo último que esperaba Gray era ver una situación como esa. ¿Juvia y Rogue estaban pasando tiempo juntos? Eso debía ser una maldita broma, sí, eso debía ser. [Del foro: 413 days! Intercambio: ¿Pescamos? ¡Happy April Fool's Day para lightkey27!]


**¡Pues si creían que se habían librado de mí estaban equivocados! Hierba mala nunca muere (?). Ya, pasando la broma inicial ─sí, fue una muy mala broma─ vengo a presentar un reto que debí haber entregado hace mucho, las clases consumen todo mi tiempo, a lo mucho puedo leer. No quiero agobiarlos con mis penas así que los dejo, disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fanfic participa en el intercambio: ¿Pescamos? ¡Happy April Fool's Day! ─super atrasado─.**

•

•

 **[Debe ser una broma]**

•

•

Los miembros del Gremio más escandaloso y desastroso de todo Fiore obtuvieron lo que tanto habían pedido, sus tan anheladas vacaciones. Lastimosamente, la última vez que fueron a una piscina las cosas no resultaron nada bien ─se les prohibió la entrada al lugar─ por lo cual eligieron como destino un hotel muy conocido, Akane resort.

─ ¡Este lugar le trae muchos recuerdos a Juvia! ─ con una mirada soñadora paso su vista por todo el lugar ─ ¡Juvia está muy feliz!

─ Parece que este lugar te gusta mucho ¿no? ─ su pelirroja amiga se colocó a su lado, ella le miró ─ Me pasa lo mismo ─ ambas esbozaron una sonrisa.

─ Erza-san, ¿ha visto a Gray-sama? ─ pregunto mirando hacia todos lados en busca de un pelinegro ─ Creo que está con Natsu y los demás.

─ Juvia entiende ─ trató de ocultar su decepción tras una sonrisa pero su amiga era muy perceptiva.

─ No te preocupes, en algún momento se acercara a ti ─ puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y se retiró con los demás. La peliazul estuvo pensativa un rato hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

─ ¡Hey, Juvia! ¿Por qué estás tan sola? ─ una joven de melena castaña se acercó a ella ─ No me digas, el idiota de Gray te dejo sola.

─ ¡N-no! ─ agitó las manos de arriba a abajo negando con la cabeza ─ De hecho, Juvia no le había pedido que la acompañara ─ intento defender a su amado, la castaña bufó.

─ Ven conmigo, no hay nada como un buen trago para ahogar las penas ─ paso un brazo por su hombros y la llevo hacia un pequeño bar.

─ Eh…, Cana-san, Juvia no bebe ─ comentó con nerviosidad, ella le sonrió ─ Lo sé, pero un té frío no hace daño ¿verdad? ─ coloco en su delante un vaso de lo que sería "té frío" y con la mirada la invito a beberlo.

─ Está bien, pero solo un vaso… ─ y de un tragó lo bebió todo ante la atónita mirada de la chica.

─ Oye, no lo decía tan literal… ─ veía con una gota de sudor como la ojiazul pedía un segundo vaso.

 _Cinco minutos después…_

─ ¡Buuaaa! ¡Cana-san! ─ se lanzó a los brazos de la morena, llorando. ─ ¿Por qué Gray-sama no escucha a Juvia? ─ la morocha sentía una gran presión en los brazos por el agarre de la peliazul.

─ Porque Gray es un idiota ─ contrario a lo que pensó, ella lloró más fuerte ─ ¡Buaa! ¡Gray-sama no es un idiota, Cana-san! ─ en verdad, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dado ese "té frío".

─ ¡Pero…! ─ iba a seguir reprochando a la castaña si una voz grave no las hubiera interrumpido.

─ Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien? ─ ambas miraron al recién llegado que no era nadie más y nada menos que uno de los dragones gemelos, Rogue, junto a su exceed, Frosh.

─ ¿No eres de Sabertooh? ─ preguntó la maga de las cartas.

─ Sí, Sting nos dio la tarde libre y quise venir a relajarme un rato ─ él no dejaba de mirar a la ojiazul, quien tenía un aspecto deprimente. Una maquiavélica idea cruzó por la cabeza de la morena.

─ Juvia, acabo de acordarme que tengo algo que hacer ─ le dijo a su amiga la cual empezó a llorar murmurando cosas como _"Cana-san, no te vayas"._ ─ Tranquila, él va a cuidarte ¿verdad? ─ le guiñó un ojo al pelinegro, estuvo por replicar algo cuando la melena castaña desapareció de su vista.

─ Bueno… ─ miró a la chica que estaba llorando por el abandono de su amiga, suspiró. ─ Va a ser una larga tarde.

─ Frosh piensa lo mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otro parte del inmenso hotel, algunos miembros de Fairy Tail disfrutaban de su estadía sumergidos en la piscina, otros devoraban todo el menú del restaurante, los restantes se relajaban bebiendo en un pequeño bar.

─ Oigan, ¿alguno ha visto a Juvia y Cana? ─ cuestionó la mujer de hebras escarlatas, un azabache que se encontraba por ahí escuchó la frase de la pelirroja, sin embargo aparento muy bien su desinterés.

─ No las he visto desde que llegamos ─ comentó la maga de espíritus celestiales.

─ ¡Miren, ahí viene Cana-san! ─ la pequeña Dragon Slayer señaló a la castaña que se acercaba con una sonrisa a ellos.

─ ¿Bebiendo sin mí? Eso está muy mal ─ bromeó.

─ Cana ¿has visto a Juvia? ─ preguntó Titania ─ No le he visto desde que llegamos ─ una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de la castaña.

─ ¿Te gustaría ver dónde está? ─ Gray sabía, por la forma en que sonreía, que no era nada bueno.

 _Volviendo con el pobre de Rogue y Frosh…_

─ Ahí están ─ la morocha señalo hacia un punto específico, más bien a dos personas y un gato. Los rostros de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo la de cierto pelinegro.

─ ¡Pero Rogue-san…! ─ la peliazul estaba prendida del brazo del joven de ojos rubíes, quien buscaba la manera de escapar.

─ Juvia-san, ya le dije que no. ─ suspiró pesadamente, la gente le hacía malas caras pensando que él era una pésima persona ─enamorado─ por hacerla llorar.

─ _Que mal novio es ─_ era uno de los tantas comentarios que venía escuchando, intentó zafarse pero la ojiazul apretó su brazo contra su pecho, ahora si no tenía escapatoria. Miró su rostro sonrojado con una mirada de cachorrito, de algún modo fue tan adorable que no pudo resistirse ─era muy débil a las cosas tiernas─ y resignado aceptó.

─ De acuerdo, solo un juego. ─ los ojos de la maga se iluminaron y asintiendo como una niña pequeña lo arrastró por todo el lugar.

Y aunque para sus compañeros fue una escena sumamente extraña, la morena se estaba aguantada la gran carcajada que deseaba soltar, y es que no todos los días se ve a Gray con la mirada oscurecida, una vena reventando en su sien y los nudillos completamente blancos por la fuerza que ejercía, estaba demasiado serio ─mucho más de lo normal─.

─ ¡Hey, mesero! ─ llamó a uno de los chicos que pasaban por ahí ─ ¿Ve a esa chica con el pelinegro? ─ el muchacho asintió observando a la "pareja". ─ Llévale esto de mi parte, dile que es más "té frío". ─ con una afirmación el joven se retiró, ella sonreía con suficiencia hasta que sintió un aura oscura detrás suyo.

─ ¿La emborrachaste, cierto? ─ su sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar la voz tétrica del ojigris.

─ ¿Uh? No sé de qué me hablas. ─ fingió demencia ante el tema logrando su acometido, enfurecerlo aún más.

─ Cana… ─ su tono de advertencia fue tomado como una broma.

─ Oh Gray, relájate y disfruta del show. ─ inclino la cabeza indicándole que mirara hacia su costado, cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

─ Juvia-san… ─ esa mujer estaba loca, o al menos eso pensaba, era demasiado bipolar. ¿Por qué lo dice? Se encontraba triste en un segundo y al otro se veía radiante, como ahora, que se estaba riendo como si no hubiera reído en años.

─ ¡Vamos a ganar! ¡Yupi! ─ se seguía reprochando el ser tan débil, si no lo fuera, ahora su pierna no estaría atada con la de ella apunto de participar en una carrera de tres piernas.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó y él tembló, no por miedo a competir o perder, sino más a bien a lo que le pasaría con ella a su lado. Juvia, muy animada ─y bajo los efectos del "té frío"─ rodeo con un brazo los hombros del pelinegro, acercando peligrosamente sus rostros.

─ ¡Juvia y Rogue-san son el mejor equipo! ─ muchas chicas suspiraron viendo a esa hermosa "pareja", mientras que el discípulo de Ur sentía como si le hubieran clavado una daga directo en el pecho con esa frase.

─ ¡En sus marcas, listos…! ─ la maga elemental se veía muy decidida a participar, simultáneamente, el Dragon Slayer pedía por su vida, que si no acababa ahí, sería a manos de un furioso alquimista de hielo.

─ ¡Fuera! ─ y lo último que supo, es que fue arrastrado por un intenso tsunami ─literalmente─.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que así la pesadilla se acabe. ─ Rogue-san, Juvia no puede hacer esto sola. ─ los abrió de golpe topándose con la sonrisa que ella le brindaba, su rostro seguía sonrojado a causa de la bebida, se veía jodidamente tierna. Que importaba su moral, le devolvió el gesto y pasó una mano por sus hombros, empezando a marcar un mejor ritmo, ambos siguieron así hasta el final de la meta ─olvidó maldecir a su debilidad nuevamente─.

─ ¡Tenemos a nuestros ganadores! ─ anunció el árbitro en el instante en que ambos cruzaron la meta, muchas chicas dieron un grito de fangirl murmurando cosas como _"son la pareja perfecta" "se ven tan bien juntos"._ Pero oh no, nuestro querido mago de hielo no veía nada agradable aquella escena, y los comentarios de las mujeres no estaban ayudando a su autocontrol ─quería evitar que corriera sangre─.

─ Esto debe ser una maldita broma… ─ apretó los puños con furia viendo como la maga abrazaba al chico riendo felizmente, y él la rodeaba con sus brazos y sonreía. Una cosa más y explotaría.

─ Se ven tan lindos juntos. ¿Tú qué opinas, Gr-…? ─ no pudo terminar su pregunta porque el azabache se levantó y camino en dirección a los ganadores. Rogue se percató de un aura asesina y escondió detrás de él a la chica quien se sorprendió por la acción.

─ ¿Qué se te ofrece? ─ preguntó en tono neutro.

─ Necesito hablar con ella, ahora. ─ el joven de ojos rubíes frunció el ceño ante su tono mordaz.

─ No se encuentra disponible ahora ─ respondió, ambos juntaron sus frentes mirándose desafiantes hasta que la fémina los interrumpió.

─ ¿Gray-sama? ─ se frotó los ojos creyendo haber visto mal, él no necesitó otra señal y sin previo aviso la tomo por la muñeca y se la llevó de ahí ante la mirada atónita del Dragon Slayer.

─ ¿En verdad hizo lo que pienso que hizo?

─ Frosh piensa lo mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Intentaba regularizar su respiración después de la carrera que había hecho, a su lado ella le miraba con curiosidad.

─ ¿Por qué me estas mirando? ─ se odio a si mismo por su tono hostil, al contrario de lo pensó que pasaría ella comenzó a reír.

─ ¡Hahaha! ¡Gray-sama se ve muy gracioso! ─ sí, para ella su ceño fruncido y molesto era sinónimo de risa.

─ Cana se pasó esta vez. ─ declaró con un gruñido.

─ ¡Gray-sama hizo "Grr"! ¡Hahaha!~ ─ sino fuera porque estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol ─y porque era ella─ ya habría mandado al diablo toda esta situación.

─ Juvia… ─ intentó llamarla pero ella seguía riendo a carcajada limpia, su paciencia empezaba a irse por el caño y eso no aseguraba nada bueno.

─ Juvia…

─ ¡Gray-sama!~ ─ canturreó, la vena en su sien iba a reventar.

─ ¿Ha visto a Rogu-…? ─ no logró terminar su pregunta cuando sintió unos labios fríos sobre los suyos, Gray la estaba besando. La cogió por la cintura y con su mano libre tomo su cabeza para profundizar el beso, tal fue la sorpresa que ella se quedó paralizada.

Cuando se separó de ella por aire pudo ver su rostro sumamente rojo, casi o igual que el suyo propio; avergonzado de sí mismo volteó el rostro tratando de aparentar indiferencia, cuando ella volvió en sí se desmayó de la emoción en sus brazos.

─ Que acabo de hacer… ─ se reprochó por reaccionar de esa forma pero luego vio su rostro y la hermosa sonrisa que lo adornaba que olvidó por un momento su vergüenza. Bueno, tampoco era tan malo, no es como si Juvia fuera a recordarlo.

¿Verdad?

•

•

•

•

 **Aquí llegó el final de este desastre, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Alguien esperaba ese final? Cana es un desmadre, lo sé xD. Bueno, solo espero no haber caído en el Ooc, sus opiniones serán bien recibidas, en especial la tuya Key, este ─desastroso─ fic es para ti, ¡hecho con mucho cariño!**

 **Lamento la demora, intentare ponerme al día con los demás retos que tengo pendientes, nos vemos, bye.**


End file.
